Gosh, He's a Sight
by ZaneNassour
Summary: Clary is with Alec. She's happy. But she just can't seem to ignore the achingly beautiful, golden-haired boy at school. I don't know how long his story will be. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is now my fourth story? Wow. Ok, so I have to start by apologising to all the fans of my other story—Just Another Pretty Boy. I am really sorry that I just can't get and ending out. I really am. But I was bored and just decided to write this up. So, hopefully you all enjoy I, and if so, please follow and/or favourite and review! Thanks, and Enjoy! :)**

There's something about the way he moves that catches my eye. Blessed with absolute grace to every step he takes towards the hall. Gosh, he's a sight. His golden hair gleams in the morning sunlight, and I can tell that I'm not the only one staring at him. And sitting on the grass, I'm slightly elevated, and I have a great view of him. But as much as my eyes love to drink him in, my mind tells me it's wrong. At least, it feels wrong. Girls with boyfriends aren't supposed to look at other guys like this, right? Before I can dwell on it too much, I push the thought from my mind. I've looked away though, so it's fine. Right?

I feel a light tap on my shoulder, and I turn. All of a sudden there's a mouth on my mouth, and I freeze. Then I remember that I'm Alec's girlfriend, and that I'm allowed to do this now. So I wrap my hands around his neck and return the greeting. He pulls away smiling. "What's got you so happy?" I ask with a laugh, but I already know the answer. "I'm just happy that I can finally kiss you is all," says Alec. The thing is, I feel the exact same way. And I was kind of worried that I'd get back to school and he'd just pretend he'd never asked me out. I tell him the former, leaving out the latter in the fear of sounding ridiculous. He smiles at me and gives me a peck on the lips. It erases all doubt, and I smile back at him. As you can tell, interactions with Alec involve a lot of smiling, but it's good. That's just one of the things I really like about him. He always looks so happy to see me, and it always puts a smile on my face too, so...what's so bad about that?

I'm still feeling joyful by the time I get to homeroom, but my mood declines when I see the seating plan drawn up on the board at the front of the room. I'm next to Kaelie, and Alec's next to Aline. Great. Last year I was sitting at a dream table. The four of us, Alec, Simon, Izzy and I, would always catch up in the mornings and chat, and it was really good because it brought me closer to Alec. And I probably owe my relationship to that table. So I'm not too happy about this new seating plan. Things just get even worse when I look at the timetable placed on my desk. I only share a few classes with Alec, which means I won't see him as often as I used too. Which stinks. A lot.

I glare at the table's rough surface as Kaelie giggles with the two people opposite us. I sneak a glance at Alec. He doesn't look too sad about sitting with Aline. They're chatting and laughing. I don't want to be one of those girlfriends who gets jealous every time they see another girl, but I can't deny the contempt I feel for Aline at the moment. I decide to look away, sighing in unhappiness. After what feels like an eternity, the bell rings. I hold my books against my chest and march toward English. Alec doesn't even appear to notice my disappearance. He's probably too immersed in Aline's perfect skin. I wipe a tear from my eye and quickly step into a toilet cubicle. I sit. Geez, why am I so upset? It's not like they're kissing or something. Yet. I sob into my hand. Pull yourself together, I chide myself. I take a few calming breaths before stepping out of the cubicle.

As I near the English classroom, I see Alec standing outside, scanning the crowd. He spots me, and hurries towards me. "Hey, where'd you sneak off to?" he asks casually. I look away. "I went to the bathroom." I leave my answer at that and grab his hand, pulling him along with me. The subject is closed. I walk through the door and take a seat at the back. Alec joins me in the seat adjacent to mine. I keep my eyes focused on what my teacher is writing on the board, but I can't help but notice that Alec is kind of staring at me with concern. Obviously, he thinks I don't notice, because he doesn't look away. I turn my head and look back at him. He looks away, blushing. I blink, frowning slightly. A silent sigh escapes me. What is going on?

A inhale in surprise as I feel a touch on my neck. Alec is kissing my neck. Alec is kissing my neck. I'm not really sure what to do, so I kind of just freeze. I hear someone clear their throat, and look over at the teacher. Alec stops. Mrs Penhallow gives us both a stern look before going back to teaching. I blush in embarrassment. Alec looks apologetically at me, opening his mouth to say something, but I place an index finger on his mouth, grabbing his hand underneath the table and squeezing it in silent forgiveness. He smiles at me, and I smile back. Again, lots of smiling.

 **So, that's Chapter 1. I hope you liked it, please review and I'll write a second chapter hopefully soon.**

 **Continue Writing/Reading, ;)**

 **-Zane Nassour**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me, updating a story? Really?**

 **Sorry for the delay between these chapters, I just haven't even thought of this story at all. But then I decided I'd write another chapter so...yay! So, a review on he last chapter demanded that I clear up what's going to happen overall in this story, and my answer to that is that I'm still a bit unsure. I know that Clary and Jace are going to end up together, but my plans for Alec are murky at best. Not too sure yet. Sorry, but keep following and obviously you'll find out. That is if I ever write another chapter of this. ? Anyway, please let me know what you think in a review, thank you to the readers of the last,and first, chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one too! Please favourite and follow if you like the story, and with that said, enjoy! :)**

The next week goes by in a flurry. We receive a few small, start-of-term assignments, the most brutal given to us by our English teacher on the day of the 'neck-kissing' incident. We have to read a novel by the end of week 4, and then write a review and analysis of the ideas expressed. I swear even Mrs Penhallow herself was groaning along with the rest of the class as she announced it. To get a head start, I went over to Alec's house the next day, on Tuesday night, to read a solid 50 pages. Let's just say we didn't get a lot of reading done. There wasn't any proper de-clothing—I'm not that kind of person, please—but there was a lot of flirting and maybe a bit of kissing. Maybe.

Anyway, moving on. So we spent like half an hour in Alec's room—and I'll have you know that 5 of those minutes were spent reading, thank you very much—and then emerged in a thirst for water—not alcohol, calm down!—and when we went down stairs...surprise! My face was a rock hard slab of shock when I saw the guy sitting at the dinner table talking to Izzy.

None other than, you wait for it, the boy I saw the morning before, the one I was ogling at for like an hour(actually 2 minutes). I tapped Alec on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Who's that?" I whisper, pointing inconspicuously at the blonde boy at the table.

"Huh? Oh! That's Jace, he's my step brother," he replies simply.

"Your step-brother? I didn't know you had a step brother."

"Well, I do. And he's staying with us for a while cause he got expelled from a school up in Boston."

"Boston?" I say, still shocked.

"Yeah. It's a long story. Anyway, do you want water, water, or water," he jokingly asks, moving toward the fridge. I go to respond. "Hmm, so many choices. I think I'll have..." my mouth starts watering.

Mr blonde has noticed me. He's still talking to Izzy, but his eyes have drifted to mine. There's interest there. And love. Just kidding, I've not the brain to decipher people's eye messages. But he does seem curious at least. I give him a small smile. No, it's not flirty. No, it's not teasing. It's just a normal, greeting kind of smile.

The smile you give to someone you have to work with in your class that you don't know. He doesn't really smile back, but his eyes stay on me as I look over to where Alec fiddles with a glass bottle of fridge-cold water, two cups on the bench before him. One of them lands in my hand the next moment, Alec lifting his in a kind of mockery of a toast.

"To a limited selection of beverages," he jokes.

"Cheers," I say, clinking my plastic cup on his. The sound is muffled.

We drink. "Ahhh," I sigh in refreshment, setting my cup on the bench and strolling over to Alec. "What next?" I ask. "Reading," is all he replies, a smile on his face.

 **So, that's all for this chapter! A bit short, maybe, but hopefully I'll have another one out soon. Maybe even today. That's stretching, but oh well. Anyway, please follow and favourite if you enjoyed this second chapter, and I would greatly appreciate a review to let me know your feelings on how the story is progressing, if you think I'm moving too fast, etc. etc.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading,**

 **Continue Writing/Reading,**

 **-Zane Nassour**


End file.
